Chapter seven - I read a letter from the dead
When I woke up I noticed I had fallen off the tornado I was on.Michael sat next to me."Oh your okay.Thank gods!I thought when you fell off the tornado you were hurt badly.Guess not!"he threw me one of his flashing white smiles.I rubbed my head with my right hand."Where's Chole?"I asked."Right here.Wow Michael just because your sitting there she doesn't even notice I'm here!"Chole said from my left side.I turned,there she was.I looked around."W-What happened?"I asked shyly.Chole and Michael tried to tell me clearly but every couple of seconds I would doze off and fall and Michael would catch me.Finally I sat still not breathing.My eyes changed."I let you guys fight alone!?That's horrible I mean Michael you got hurt,Chole also got hurt.And me a defenseless by stander!Uh I hate it!"My eyes were red.I stood up gritting my teeth I walked to the nearst tree and punched it with black angel magic the same I used at camp to take down my fellow cabin sibling.I left a hole in the tree and my hand was covered in tree sap. I sat back down on a tree stump.Chole looked at me stunned."Yeah I know I'm the monster in this group!"I shouted."Let's go I can't stay here any longer!'I began to sob.We all got up and walked north.It was night but I was determind not to stop for sleep.I held my breath.My throat was getting tight,my nose stuffy.I sneased."Bless you!"Michael was the first to say it."Merci!"''I thanked him.He nodded and smiled.''He is so perfect...''I thought...''I wish to be more like him."I wan't to live on Olympus!"I cut off my thoughts with real words.I covered my mouth and put the hood of the cloak over my head.After that there was a very awakard silence.I fell into a deep hole.Chole came next then Michael.None of us saw the hole but we did now. The hole was dark and had a Greek Parthenon replica but it was broken and looked more roman then greek.There was some water at the bottom.The water was clear so you could see your reflection.The scary part out of all that was the transperant stautes of human beings that were by what I guessed dead.There was a letter on the floor.I picked it up and read it. Dear whoever has just found this letter, If you have found this letter than you must know what's going on here.If you found it and you have no idea what's going on here then your a god.If this is the goddess from the prophecy,what was her name again,right Lilac then she should know what's going on here.Please tell me your the goddess Lilac daughter of Aphrodite and Mars.If this isn't Lilac then you can die in your wonder.As for the stautes only one is the right one and you will know if one is missing or not.Lilac you have the world in your hands.Keep it that way. Yours in death, Hades When I read my name the first time I was scared.A chill went down my back.Michael read the letter and so did Chole but after I had read it they read it.My eye's shut and I was asleep.I went to sleep on Michael's lap. Category:Chapter Page